


Whiskers

by sasugay



Series: Sasuke and Naruto's Story 💓 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasugay/pseuds/sasugay
Summary: Sasuke loves Naruto's whiskers.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Sasuke and Naruto's Story 💓 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140500
Kudos: 36





	Whiskers

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing a collection of oneshots and drabbles, but I gave up on that and decided to post them individually. So... here you go :)

Sasuke loves Naruto's whisker marks.

He thinks they represent him well. Playfulness, strength, mischievousness, happiness. So much of Naruto's larger than life personality in 6 little marks.

Sasuke also thinks they're a reminder of his resilience. His whiskers are the most distinctive feature that mark Naruto as Kurama's jinchuuriki. As a child, his marks served as a constant reminder to the villagers of why they scorned him and why they "should" continue to scorn him. Now, his whiskers remind the fickle villagers of Naruto's unwavering devotion to them and their home, his protection and their salvation. 

Sasuke won't say how often he squeezes Naruto's round cheeks and runs his hands over his whiskers, but Naruto might if he wants to embarrass him. They're so adorable and uniquely Naruto— he can't help but kiss them whenever he gets the chance. 


End file.
